Saving His Princess
by Kate1504
Summary: If she can even be saved? Hermione has an ordeal and Draco is the one the save her from it. But can be save her from herself? Dramione pairing. Rated M for dark themes.
**A/N Unfortunately for me and my bank account I do not own any characters recognised or affiliated with JK Rowling's Harry Potter. Just a warning that this chapter contains some pretty nasty stuff so I apologise but it does set up the rest! Please review and share to your friends! Oh also, if you are a fan of Starkid check out the other sorry I have just started! Just go to my profile! Kate xo**

It wasn't easy in the first place for him to admit his feelings for her. The pounding in his chest felt like someone had been unleashed with a sledgehammer and were about to burst from inside him.

"Hermione."

"Draco, please. We're both intelligent enough to know why this happened. We've talked about fate before. Clearly this is some higher power telling us that this shouldn't happen."

A light summer breeze flowed around the classroom, cooling the sweaty bodies of the students that had been packed in like sardines. The professor strolled in casually, as if he wasn't 25 minutes late.

"Alright then guys. You know the drill, take out your textbooks and copy and answer all questions from where you left off last time." He drawled as he slumped back into his chair, flicking his legs onto the desk and opening a book in front of him.

"Excuse me, Professor Berotum." A voice chirped from the front of the classroom.

The professor slowly lowered his reading material.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" He huffed.

"What are we supposed to do if we have finished the textbook?"

"Are you meaning to tell me Miss Granger," he rose from his chair and stalked towards her, "that you have finished all exercises from the 739 page textbook that you started three weeks ago at the beginning of term?"

"Well yes Sir. It was rather easy if I'm honest."

A unanimous sigh could be heard throughout the classroom.

"We'll Miss Granger, I'm positively thrilled you found it so easy." Berotum responded sarcastically. "Perhaps we may need to set a harder challenge for you. Come back after lessons and reorganise my entire classroom. Let's hope that's not too simple for you. Oh and Miss Granger, you'll keep coming back until it is complete."

"But Sir!"

"No buts Granger. And start again from the beginning of the textbook. You clearly haven't studied hard enough if you've finished already. Look at Longbottom, he's barely past the fifth page."

On the other side of the classroom, sniggers erupted from the back corner.

"Little Miss know it all deserved that one!" The pug faced girl shrieked.

"Pansy?"

"Yes Drake?"

"Shut up."

Pansy's face fell in shock, as if an actual slap had knocked her sideways.

Hermione stormed from the classroom at the bell, finally letting the tears which she had held on to flow down her cheeks and pool at her chin.

"Mione wait!" Shouted Ron. "That wasn't fair Mi! He's such a bastard! Who does he think he is?"

"He's a Professor Ron, he can give me detention if he sees fit."

"Yeah but Hemrione," piped up Harry, "he didn't need to make you cry. He was too harsh on you."

"Filthy mudblood needed taking down a peg or two." Beamed Goyle, whilst slumping along side his equally dimwit red haired friend Crabbe.

"I know, she needs to stop trying to show everybody up."

"Listen boys." Shouted Draco from a few metres back. "Only I can talk that way about her. Got it?"

"What's got into you Drake?"

"Nothing." He said forcefully, as he stormed ahead.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you are late."

"It's only three minutes past four Sir."

"That's three minutes you'll have to make up for later."

Professor Berotum slimed towards her.

"And I'll make sure you work as hard as possible." He whispered, his breath blowing straight into her face. Hermione grimaced.

Around half an hour into her detention, Hermione rose from her job and approached the Professor.

"Sir I've finished the filing cabinet. What would you like me to do next?"

"Just come stand by the desk for a moment." The professor spoke as he walked towards the door. Hermione's heart dropped when she heard the click of the lock."I need you to do that hard work now love."

Hermione backed against the desk as he sat back down in his chair.

"Professor, isn't this enough for today. May I be excused?"

"Momentarily, my dear."

Hermione could hear the grease in his voice as he raised his hand. His palm brushed against her knee and Hermione flinched, repulsed.

As she attempted to move away, his hand clenched around her leg, locking her in place.

"You're not going anywhere just yet. I need to show you what a true punishment is."

"Drake, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

"Can I come with you baby?"

"No." Was all Draco replied as he walked from the common room.

Draco couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt uneasy, and his random walk led him outside the classroom door of Professor Berotum.

 _"Professor, isn't this enough for today. May I be excused?"_

That stupid mudblood, no wait, thought Draco, not that word. That bookworm had detention.

 _"You're not going anywhere just yet. I need to show you what a true punishment is."_

Draco heard a whimper coming from the classroom, and knew as much as he hated the girl, he couldn't let something happen to her, not like that. Draco attempted to open the door, only to find it locked. Shoving his shoulder into it and still finding it not to budge, he drew back slightly and slammed into to door.

Falling through the door, Draco hit the ground. Looking up, there was Professor Berotum with Hermione Granger pinned beneath him on his desk, tears streaming down her face and crying out.

"Please, no! Don't do this!"

The professor had now noticed the intrusion, and let go of the zipper he had partially undone.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my classroom?" He asked, fairly calmly, yet still with the victim trapped underneath him.

"What am I doing here?" Draco shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Clambouring off the floor, Draco threw himself towards the older gentleman, pushing him to the ground and off the young girl. Hermione scrambled to make herself decent as the men tussled on the ground together.

Draco swiped his right arm down, successfully hitting the other man in the jaw, momentarily dazing him. Seeing his opportunity, Draco sprang up, grabbing the girls arm and rushing her out of the classroom.

Finally, after running for what seems an eternity, Draco let go of Hermiones arm. He turned slightly towards her and she recoiled back.

"Please Malfoy, don't touch me. Please." The girl begged, fear etched on her features.

Draco didn't have to chance to reply before Hermione turned on her heel and scarpered from the hallway they were currently residing in.

"I would never do that." Draco said into the emptiness.


End file.
